Yatagarasu
Yatagarasu is a demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology, Yatagarasu has the appearance of the great bird and represents the will of heaven or divine intervention in human affairs. Although Yatagarasu is mentioned in a number of places in the Shinto canon, there is very little explanation, and much of the material is contradictory. This great crow was sent from heaven as a guide for Emperor Jimmu on his initial journey from the region which would become Kumano to what would become Yamato. It is generally accepted that Yatagarasu is an incarnation of Taketsunimi, but none of the early surviving documentary records are quite so specific. None of the sources mention about it having three legs either, and it may have been influenced by the Chinese sun bird Huoniao. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Avian Race *Last Bible, as '''Crow' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Avian Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Avian Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avian Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Avian Race, as '''Hachita Tori' (八た烏) *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Sun Arcana, as '''Crow' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Sun Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Sun Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Persona 5: Sun Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Specter Race *Devil Children White Book: Specter Race *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version: Bird Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Bird Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Yatagarasu can teach Nanashi the Maragion, Grand Tack and Maragidyne skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Gun and Fire skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha'' series The Yatagarasu represents divine will and orders are communicated by its representative, the Herald of Yatagarasu. Yatagarasu itself is never seen, although the three pines seen in the Kuzunoha Training Hall may symbolize Yatagarasu. At the end of Soulless Army, it can be assumed that the black bird observing Raidou at the end is, in fact, Yatagarasu. ''Persona 4'' This Persona of the Sun Arcana can be acquired by Shuffle Time in either the Void Quest or Secret Laboratory dungeons. It can also be created by fusion. To achieve the 7th rank of the Empress Arcana Social Link, the protagonist must present Margaret with a Yatagarasu that possesses the skill Megido. There are two methods of achieving this fusion; one requiring two fusions, the second requiring only one. The first can have Tao Tie be fused with Cu Sith, which will create an Ares with Megido. Then fusing the Ares with a Black Frost will create the required Yatagarasu. The second method involves fusing a level 39 Samael with a Mothman for the same effect. ''Persona 5'' Yatagarasu is the sixth Persona of the Sun Arcana and can only be acquired through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is one of four Personas to learn the Makara Break skill and the first Persona to learn Mediarahan. It is one of three Personas to learn the Last Stand and Wind Break skills. Yatagarasu is the sole source of the Null Wind skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Yatagarasu produces the Black Wing Robe unisex armor, which has 220 DEF, 20 EVA and adds the Reduce Nuke damage (med) effect to the wearer. Yatagarasu is one of the Personas required for the advanced fusion recipe to summon Yoshitsune. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as War Crow, he can perform the combo Crosswinds with Mega Cat. War Crow also has the power WindProof. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal= |-| Password= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= Drain |Ice= |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Maragion\Innate Gun Pleroma\Innate Attack Knowhow\Innate Grand Tack\64 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Councilor Arcana